


Ease and Comfort

by httpmarvelous



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, platonic!phan, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpmarvelous/pseuds/httpmarvelous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil learns that sometimes it's okay to cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ease and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> tw: brief mention of anxiety
> 
> This is drabble is a pure fluff and is inspired by i-am-person-a’s #39 imagine.

Phil Lester wasn’t normally the one to cry. Nights where he and Dan watched sad and tragic movies, days where he found himself arguing with Dan, times were he received bad news; yes, a few tears would prickled out of the corner of his eye, but nothing like this.  
Phil brought his hand up to brush tears and sniffled quietly, desperately trying to hold back tears as he climbed up the steps of their home. Phil had been out to the shop buying clothes for the tour when he realised the intensity of it and its pressure.

**What if he messed up and injured himself or Dan? What if no one like their show? What if what if what if.**

_‘Dan can’t see me like this. He doesn’t need to,’_ he thought to himself. _‘I need to be happy.’_

He couldn’t bear the thought of having Dan find out that he was crying because Phil didn’t need help or support. Dan was just as stressed and Phil was supposed to be the one being there for him. But Phil didn’t know why he felt so much stressed or why his chest hurt so much, like it did. It was like he couldn’t breathe. 

Hoping Dan was asleep at this ungodly hour of time, Phil walked to his room, but as he did, Dan surprised him by hugging him tightly from behind.  
“Missed you.” He said as he rested his head on Phil’s shoulder. 

Following his mantra of having Dan not know, Phil put a forced smile on. However as he did, he accidentally sniffled. **Damn.**

Dan frowned as he lifted his head and spun around to face Phil. With out warning, he gently cupped Phil’s face.

“Dan, what are yo-,” he started saying, but was interrupted by a gentler hug and a whisper.  
“It’s okay to cry, Phil.” 

And that he did. Phil found felt the wet hot tears fill up his eyes and his throat closed tight as finally, the tears spilt over and flowed down his face like a river escaping a dam. With those tears, his fears and dark thoughts escaped.  
When he calmed down a few minutes later, without asking questions and Dan took him to his own room to freshen up. It was as if Dan knew what he was going through and he did. Phil was grateful that he didn’t have to voice his thoughts and fears to Dan at the moment. They could do that tomorrow. 

As he laid down, Phil felt the duvet being lifted from his body and the right side of his bed lower slightly. Dan placed his head on Phil’s chest and brought himself close to him. 

“Thank you..” Phil whispered with gratitude. Dan smiled and saw that the boy he was cuddling with had fallen asleep due to exhaustion. 

Soon after, Dan fell asleep planning a de-stressing day for the both of them and only them where it included no electronics, laziness, anime, movies, board games, sweets, homemade food, and cuddles.


End file.
